1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses for enhancing or augmenting an image and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus configured to display visual and stereoscopic image information.
In recent years, flat display devices have been developed that are capable of being installed in less space than cathode ray tubes (CRTs) due to comparatively reduced weight and volume, have a large-sized screen, are easily fabricated as a flat panel, provide high image quality, and have excellent performance.
Examples of the flat display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electro-luminescence displays (ELDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), and flexible display devices.
These display apparatuses convert a format of an input image into a format which can be displayed by adjusting resolution, or the like of the image.
That is, display apparatuses adjust resolution and size of images in accordance with intrinsic resolution thereof.
If an aspect ratio of an image to be displayed is different from an aspect ratio of a display apparatus, the image may be reduced or enlarged in a predetermined direction in the display apparatus. That is, if the aspect ratio of the image to be displayed is different from the aspect ratio of the display apparatus, the original image may be distorted.
Meanwhile, in portable display apparatuses or small-sized display apparatuses, displaying an image having a high resolution may be limited.
For this purpose, a scalable video coding method is suggested.
Scalable video coding refers to an encoding method making it possible to adjust the resolution, the frame rate, the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), and others of an image by truncating a part of a pre-compressed bit stream in accordance with environmental conditions, such as the transmission bit rate, the transmission error rate, and system resources.
In the scalable video coding method, the resolution of an image may be performed only by up-scaling or down-scaling the image to a predetermined size or using a predetermined scaling factor.
In addition, the display apparatus may highlight a desired region or an object by only increasing a size, brightness, or definition of the desired region or object.